Sadie
She is a Greek demigod child of Hecate. She is the leader of the Fourth team and the praetor of Olympica. Background Sadie was born on December 26, 2019 to a famous Archeologist. She had a rather normal life until she turned thridteen and learned of her heritage. As a child Sadie was rather kindhearted but also stubborn. She seemed to also enjoy arguing with her father. It was told that she went to a private school during her middle school years and was always sent to the principle's office for either her disrespectful attitude or her dresscode violation. Sadie seems to also have had a hard romantic pass, as her previous boyfriend cheated on her with her ex-best friend, Emma. Sadie also has vast knowledge about multiple gods: namely Greek, Roman and Egyptian thanks to her dad. She also didn't like the constant traveling that her father used to do, until she was claimed as a child of Hecate. Personality Sadie is a bit of a rebell, being against authority and law. She never really like playing by the rules, although she is a leading athourity of power. People often say, she would be great as a child of Nemesis. She enjoys teasing others, especially Aneseus, the leader of the first team. She also enjoys helping others when they are totally clueless. Fatal Flaw She seems to be very stubborn and harsh when it comes to honesty. She tells people their flaws more often express any interest in their strengths. Her biggest flaw would probably be the vanity in which she will express a persons true colors. She also has the ability to get into situations that could potentially kill others, something most demigods have. Appearance As a rebell, Sadie has long brown hair with streaks of red hair dye, she has cinnomon brown eyes and caramel complexion. She is often seen wearing a black leather jacket and combate boots- "the promotional clothes of a rebell." Traits and Abilities '' Being a demigod child, she possess supernatural powers that most mortals don't have. She is very smart and keen being a child of Hecate and even can use stronger forms of magic. She is also very in tone with Egyptian magic even though she has no tides to Egyptain Mythology or pharohs.'' Mystokinesis: She can control the mist and use powerful forms of magic, this also has a heavy effect on her energy as it drains her to near exhaustion if used incorrectly. '' ''Telekinesis: She can control objects with a simple thought, this power is far more powerful that you'd think and can also be the cause of mass destruction. She can also use this to levatate. Dyslexia: Strangely enough Sadie has an added effect of Dyslexia, being dyslexic she can read divine langugages the only ones known of are Ancient Greek and Ancient Egyptian. ADHD: She has supernatural reflexes that allow her to stay alive in any confrontation. This also allows her to read his opponents reflexes to calculate her next move. Trivia #Sadie is based upon the Kane Chronicles' character Sadie Kane, even her profile picture is of Sadie Kane #Her personality is also derived of her namesakes personality #Sadie has a crush on Aneseus but doesn't do much to show it, because of her romantic past. #She is the first daughter of Hecate that is known as a leader at Olympica Category:Children of Hecate Category:Females Category:Original Character